Pétalos de dolor
by Kurotama Raven
Summary: Morir de amor, puede sonar como una locura de los poetas más enamorados, pero puede volverse una realidad, morir de la forma más hermosa y dolorosa que se pueda imaginar.
1. Prólogo

La Enfermedad de _Hanahaki_ es provocada por un amor no correspondido, donde una flor nace en el corazón del paciente y crece ocupando sus pulmones, el afectado vomita y tose pétalos y flores, y si lo deja pasar por mucho tiempo puede llegar a fallecer por ahogamiento, desgarres o fallas del corazón.

La flor puede extirparse mediante cirugía, sin embargo los sentimientos a quien la ocasionó también desaparecen, únicamente cuando los sentimientos son correspondidos la enfermedad se cura sin efectos secundarios.

 _N/A: la enfermedad antes descrita es ficticia, me encantó en tinte tan poético en la que se da._

 _Notas del fanfic:_

 _Éste fic participa en_ _el c_ _oncurso de fanfics de la página de Facebook " Mi fic no es una mierda"_

 _Es una historia Makoto x Haruka con una mención de Rei x Makoto unilateral._

 _Advertencias:_

 _Angst y Muerte de un personaje._

 _Disclaimer: "Free! ISC", "Free! ES" y sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation, Animation Do y demás colaboradores, la historia en la que se desenvuelven es de mi propiedad y es publicada sin fines de lucro, con amor al fandom._


	2. Capítulo único

Un día más, la hora del almuerzo, el receso más largo de la jornada, como todos los días, reunidos en la azotea de la escuela, a pesar del frío, un suave y helado viento les removían los cabellos, Nagisa y Rei tenían una charla sin sentido sobre lo que el pequeño rubio había visto en la TV, Haruka simplemente se encontraba de cuerpo presente, pero su mente divagaba en otra parte, totalmente concentrado en su almuerzo, que consistía siempre de lo mismo, macarela asada y arroz, mirándolo como si no amara otra cosa, además del agua, aún hacia frío para sumergirse en la piscina de la escuela, de ahí su mirada de ensoñación, a su lado estaba su amigo de la infancia, viendo como era feliz con su trozo de pescado, como lo veía como si no hubiera otra cosa en el mundo y suspiró.

—¿Hortensias? —habia preguntado el pequeño rubio a ver los pétalos que se llevaba el viento, unos pequeños pétalos color azul,—que raro, todavía no es primavera para verlas, alguien debió haber cultivado antes de tiempo.

— _Hanahaki_... —dijo en un susurro casi inaudible el chico de cabello azulado que estaba sentado junto a Tachibana, quien le oyó, sonrojándose por haber sido descubierto de su mal de amor.

* * *

Había recibido un mensaje de texto a su teléfono móvil unos días después de ser descubierto por Ryuugazaki, era de noche y lo citaba en la calle más cercana al puerto de Iwatobi, seguía el invierno, el frío viento lo llevó al interrogatorio disfrazado de reunión.

De pie, con el rostro serio le esperaba su _kouhai_ , se sentía culpable por haber preocupado a uno de sus amigos.

—¿Desde cuando tiene esa condición, Makoto-senpai?

—No lo sé, desde hace mucho, desde que tengo memoria, siempre lo he amado.

—¿Y por qué no le ha dicho nada?

—Porque no quiero atarlo con mis sentimientos, quiero que sea siempre libre, si él es feliz, yo también lo seré.

—¿Aunque pierda la vida? ¿Sabe?, aún no se descubre la cura.

—Tal vez suene un poco egoísta, pero ese es mi deseo.

—¿Cómo es que no se ha agravado su estado? Hasta donde tengo estudiado, el Hanahaki puede acabar con una persona en meses, y usted lleva años así.

—A veces yo también me lo pregunto, Rei, a lo mejor es porque he malinterpretado algunas acciones de Haru hacía mi.

—Puede tener razón, Makoto-senpai, pero le prometo que haré todo por ayudarlo.

* * *

Makoto sonreía con nostalgia con la promesa que Rei le había hecho, había pasado el tiempo y él se encontraba en Tokio, dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de ser profesor de natación, veía a Haruka una vez a la semana, su condición era más grave ahora, porque al estar alejados, su corazón palpitaba contento de todos sus recuerdos, haciendo que por cada lágrima derramada y llena de nostalgia, salieran más y más flores del castaño.

En Iwatobi, Rei había decidido a ayudar como fuera a su _senpai_ , teniendo el deseo de ser médico, dedicarse a la investigación de esa extraña y silenciosa enfermedad y no solo ayudar al castaño,sino a mucha más gente, tenía mucha determinación, sabía que lo iba a lograr.

* * *

Haruka y Makoto cada vez estaban más alejados, Nanase tenía giras por todo el país en competencias que lo acercaban más a los Juegos Olímpicos, Tachibana sufrió esa ausencia, se vio absorbido por los deberes universitarios, las flores en su pecho le desgarraban cada día al salir, las hortensias salían acompañadas de lágrimas, agradecía a los dioses que el azabache no estuviera con él, a pesar de haberse mudado al mismo departamento, se hubiera sentido culpable si lo hubiera visto en ese estado.

Ryuugazaki le visitaba de vez en cuando, le realizaba chequeos constantes para conocí la evolución de su mal, a petición del propio castaño, no le mencionó nada a sus más allegados, veía en silencio como su _senpai_ sufría lentamente, y también vería su muerte si no aceleraba sus investigaciones, hasta el momento había sido descubierta la posibilidad de realizar una cirugía, aunque no se sabía de las consecuencias de ésta.

* * *

—Makoto, ¿de dónde salen tantas hortensias? —preguntaba el azabache una de las pocas ocasiones que regresaba a casa.

—¿Ya olvidaste al otro lado de la acera hay un jardín lleno de ellas?, las trae el viento, ¿te disgustan?

—No, aunque he notado que las ventanas siempre están abiertas.

—Me agrada la brisa, si te disgusta las cerraré. —Makoto se concentraba en tragarse las flores que querían salir, lo del jardín era cierto, alguna vez dieron un paseo por él.

—Te noto extraño, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Ehh? No, nada que deba preocuparte, la escuela es agotadora.

—Veo que has bajado de peso, seguramente no has comido la suficiente macarela.

—¡¿Ehh?! No es necesario, Haru-chan, sabes que a mí me gusta más la carne.

—Deja el "chan".

—Lo siento...

—... Sabes, no importa, me agrada que tú me llames de ese modo, haré curry verde para ti, cuando esté lista la cena te llamaré.

—Esta bien, entonces iré a estudiar, ya casi son los exámenes finales.

Makoto en realidad pasó aquella tarde encerrado en el baño, vomitando todas las flores que había guardado desde la última visita de Haruka, un dolor desgarrador, entonces lo noto, algo fuera de lo normal, los pétalos azules estaban manchados de sangre, lloraba amargamente, su amor no correspondido lo llevaba a la muerte y estaba dispuesto a aceptarla por su falta de valor.

Con las manos tapando su boca, llorando en silencio, Haruka oía el lamento de su mejor amigo detrás de la puerta, había oído de aquel mal, y sabía bien que el castaño no le diría nada por más que insistiera, así que lo mejor era consentirlo, lo más que pudiera, aunque no se imaginaba que eso empeoraría su estado.

Cuando recobró la compostura, Makoto intentó concentrarse en sus estudios para matar el tiempo y no quería preocuparle, sabía que suficiente tenía con los entrenamientos como para hacerle saber sus sentimientos, entre libros, apuntes y material escolar, el castaño quedó profundamente dormido, Haruka le cubrió con una manta, después fue a terminar la cena.

Con un ardor en el pecho y los ojos hinchados por el llanto Makoto despertó, como había supuesto, su escritorio estaba lleno de los pétalos que le parecían tormento, se quitó la manta de encima, por la aire se dispersaron aquellos pétalos, con algunos de color rosado que no había visto antes y eso le preocupó severamente.

Aquella cena se centró en no preocupar a su amigo de la infancia, ya luego tendría tiempo de arrepentirse por todas las flores, se pusieron al tanto de sus exámenes, entrenamientos y una que otra charla informal, prometiendo ir a la playa en sus próximas vacaciones.

* * *

—Joven Tachibana, hasta ahora se ha desarrollado un método para curarle de su enfermedad, a través de una cirugía, pero no se sabe exactamente las consecuencias que puede llegar a tener, la única descubierta hasta este momento es que una vez retirando la flor que ha crecido en su pecho, también pierda los sentimientos y recuerdos de quién la originó.

—Lo entiendo.

—¿Está dispuesto a realizarse la cirugía?

—No, no quiero perder algo tan valioso que he guardado por tanto tiempo.

—Debería también entender las consecuencias que tiene su enfermedad, lo único que conseguirá es la muerte.

—Lo sé, y estoy dispuesto a aceptar mi final.

* * *

Haruka había llegado corriendo al hospital donde Rei le había dicho que Makoto estaba internado, su condición había empeorado y pasaba más tiempo en el hospital que en la universidad, tanto que ya había perdido un curso a causa de su mal.

Rei no hubiera querido decir nada, pero Nagisa había insistido tanto, él no se atrevía a hablar con su _senpai_ porque sabía que al hacerlo le diría el sufrimiento que pasaba Makoto y que nadie más que él sabía todo, no soportaría ver a Haruka molestó con ambos por no hablar a tiempo pero esa fue la promesa que le había hecho al castaño.

Haruka entró a la sala donde estaba internado Makoto, se encontraba dormitando por acción de la anestesia, esa crisis con las flores casi lo lleva a la muerte, al azabache se le rompió el corazón de verlo en tan deplorable estado, tenía la piel pálida y unas muy marcadas ojeras, las flores seguían saliendo de su boca y las enfermeras las iban retirando mientras le daban respiración manual.

Sacaron al azabache de la habitación mientras lo estabilizaban, no podía contener la impotencia, había notado tantas señales de que no estaba bien y no hizo nada por ayudarle, le parecía una eternidad el tiempo de espera, la impaciencia estaba acabando con él, una enfermera llamó por el familiar de Makoto, Haruka estaba en trance, pensando cómo podría haberlo ayudado desde el principio y sobre todo, cuando había sido el principio, el nombre de Makoto flotó en el aire una segunda vez, la enfermera le tocó el hombro y Haruka dio un salto, el castaño estaba estable pero inducido al sueño para evitar otra crisis que no se pudiera controlar y evaluaban realizar una cirugía de emergencia en caso de ser necesario, que era casi un hecho, el azabache preguntó si era posible que se quedara a cuidarlo mientras estaba internado, viendo que fue la única persona que preguntó por el chico, se le permitió quedarse.

El médico a cargo de Makoto le dijo a Haruka que no era la primera vez que el llegaba en condiciones parecidas a causa de las crisis, él era quien llevaba el caso junto con otro médico recién graduado que sabía más de la enfermedad que él, Haruka dedujo que se trataba de Rei y le sorprendió saber que ya era tratado desde hace mucho tiempo y que se negaba rotundamente a realizarse la cirugía.

Haruka se quedó junto a Makoto por varios días, solamente volvía al departamento para darse duchas rápidas y volver al hospital, e incluso pidió permiso para no concluir en la gira que llevaba alrededor del país, si el castaño se enterara seguramente se molestaría.

Tanta era su preocupación que no se molestó por dormir o comer bien, otra cosa que seguramente también molestaría a Makoto, pero siempre llega un punto de resistencia y Haruka quedó profundamente dormido, sus brazos apoyados sobre la cama donde descansaba el castaño, quién de vez en cuando tosía sus pétalos azules.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Haruka seguía durmiendo, murmuraba entre sueños el nombre de Makoto, él observó nuevamente sus pétalos y en mayor cantidad, aquellos pétalos rosados que expulsaba cada vez que el azabache lo visitaba, sabía que había dormido por muchos días a juzgar por la cantidad de flores y su barba crecida.

—"Makoto" —seguía murmurando entre sueños, el castaño se incorporó lentamente para no despertarlo, le encantaba verlo así, sus dedos sentían su sedosa cabellera que tanto le gustaba, Haruka reaccionaba al toque con más murmullos y ésta vez acompañado de flores, flores rosadas, Makoto dio un salto y Haruka despertó.

Haruka no tenía palabras, le alegraba ver más estable al castaño y dada su expresión horrorizada supo que había descubierto su secreto, Makoto hablo en voz baja, su última crisis lo dejó afónico.

—¿Desde cuando estás así?

—Desde hace mucho.

—Antes de que sea demasiado tarde quiero decirte algo, no me importa la respuesta, pero no quiero terminar con este sentimiento guardado.— Haruka le miraba fijamente y las flores seguían saliendo. —Te amo Haruka Nanase, lo he hecho durante todo el tiempo desde que te conocí.— el mencionado se quedó sin palabras, lentamente se incorporó de su asiento y se lanzó en un abrazo. —Yo también te he amado desde que te conocí.— las flores dejaron de salir, se miraron a los ojos, el mundo alrededor era ajeno a ellos, donde sin palabras por fin pudieron decir todo.

Rei iba entrar a la habitación cuando vio a Makoto y Haruka fundidos en un abrazo, sonrió al ver que por fin dejaría de ver sufrir a su _senpai_ , sus sentimientos habían sido correspondidos, se marchó, dejando a ambos disfrutar de su momento.


	3. Epílogo

Se encontraban reunidos varios médicos, los mejores del país, se encontraban reunidos para rendirle honor a la persona que había trabajado tanto por descubrir los misterios, remedios y consecuencias de mal de Hanahaki y que, por causas tan irónicas de la vida, había fallecido por su causa.

Llegaban a la residencia Ryuugazaki aquellos que fueron sus amigos desde la preparatoria y con quienes formó lazos que durarían eternamente, los jóvenes llegaban de Tokio a rendirle honor a quien les ayudó a recuperar una amistad que creían perdida.

La madre de Rei los recibió y los guió hacia donde reposaba el cuerpo inerte de su hijo el cual estaba cubierto de flores, a la vista la estancia estaba cubierta de mariposas de papel, de variados colores y colgadas en las ventanas, muchas grullas, dobladas de forma tan perfecta que sabían que habían sido hechas por aquel que ahora descansaba, su madre los dejó momentáneamente mientras Haruka y Makoto trataban de consolar el llanto del pequeño rubio.

Los padres de Rei se acercaron nuevamente a los chicos de Iwatobi y les entregaron una pequeña caja de madera, donde habían varias cosas con pequeñas dedicatorias a cada uno de ellos, pero lo que llamó la atención del castaño es que había una sola carta y era para él.

 _Makoto-senpai :_

 _Si está leyendo esto es porque ya no estaré con ustedes, ya no disfrutaré sus risas, sus logros, su felicidad, y sobre todo, verlo ser feliz, ver lo sano y revitalizado que se encuentra, ver que por fin se libró de aquel pesar._

 _Sí morí fue por decisión propia, porque ese iba a ser mi martirio por no hablar a tiempo, por no tener valor para expresar algo que creía irracional, algo a lo que no le encontré sentido ni teoría, a algo llamado amor._

 _Sí dejé que esto avanzara fue porque Makoto-senpai me dio una grande lección la primera vez que hablamos de ello, no quería ser egoísta ni quería atarlo a unos sentimientos que no le correspondían, aunque eso hubiera significado una pronta recuperación._

 _Quería que me viera como un apoyo en su vida, como alguien incondicional e incluso alguien que pudiera sanarlo._

 _Me alegra mucho saber que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos, que a pesar de que Haruka-senpai sea una persona tan brillante, no le quita ser algo despistado._

 _Me alegra que todos ustedes hayan llegado a mi vida, que me hayan enseñado el gran valor de la amistad, porque eso es lo más hermoso en el mundo, me cambiaron la vida y eso nunca podré dejar de agradecérselos._

 _Sé que mi vida terminará pronto y me siento orgulloso de haberla vivido de esta forma, y sobre todo, haber cumplido mi promesa de verlo ser feliz y ayudarlo con su enfermedad, esto no es una despedida, las despedidas no son nada hermosas, Makoto-senpai , esto es un hasta siempre y junto a los demás, mi hermoso equipo, algún día nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _Hasta entonces, Rei Ryuugazaki._


End file.
